


My Snake is my Wingman

by the_gayest_bamtori_here



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Aengdu Did Nothing Wrong, Kang Taehyun Being A Little Shit, M/M, Minor Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, leave beomgyu alone, my english teacher would still be disappointed, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_gayest_bamtori_here/pseuds/the_gayest_bamtori_here
Summary: Taehyun uses Aengdu as a way to make himself look like the hero to BeomgyuorTaehyun releases his pet snake into the dorm so Beomgyu would hide in his arms
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 134





	My Snake is my Wingman

**Author's Note:**

> Found this prompt on Twitter and wanted to write it.

“Not to alarm anyone but… Aengdu might have escaped his terrarium and I can’t find him.”

Everyone in the room stared at Taehyun with a mix of shock, fear, and disappointment. This wasn’t the first time Aengdu got out of his terrarium, but it’s the first time Taehyun couldn’t find him. Taehyun was a great pet owner and the members could all agree with that. He’s hard-working, responsible, and caring enough to raise an animal properly. But like everyone in the world, mistakes were made.

“Taehyun, how in the world did you lose Aengdu?” Yeonjun was rubbing the bridge of his nose, he really didn’t want to be dealing with this now.

“I was feeding him earlier and I guess I didn’t put the lid on properly, so that’s why when I got out of the shower he wasn’t there when I checked him.”

“Kang Taehyun, I swear. You really need to start paying attention to these kinds of things. If Beomgyu finds out about this, he’s going to freak out again,” Soobin scolded him.

“What am I going to freak out about?”

Taehyun quickly turned around to see his boyfriend, hair still damp from his shower, sporting a confused look on his face. He forgot how scared Beomgyu was around Aengdu, especially when Taehyun first brought him home. He was able to be in the same room as him as long as he was in his terrarium, but he would freak out if Aengdu was too close to him.

“Oh, hey babe.” He nervously chuckled,“ Nothing, you’re not going to freak out about anything. It’s all good.”

Beomgyu raised an eyebrow at him. He looked at Soobin, who was curled into a ball in Yeonjun’s lap. “Soobin hyung, what happened?” 

Soobin was about to speak when Taehyun turned back to him and glared at him with so much intensity.

“Tell him and I’ll stomp your kneecaps backward,” Taehyun threatened. Soobin immediately closed his mouth and shoved his face into Yeonjun’s neck. “Hey, don’t threaten my boyfriend you midget.”

“Can someone just tell me what happened?”

Kai got tired of his hyungs’ bullshit and answered his confused hyung. “Beomgyu hyung, Taehyun hyung forgot to put the lid on Aengdu’s terrarium and now he’s loose somewhere in the dorm,” he said, bracing himself for Beomgyu’s flip out. 

Beomgyu stared at Kai with a look of pure fear. His face drained of colour and he felt woozy. Aengdu was loose in the dorm. A snake was loose in the dorm. A snake. Somewhere. He looked around trying to keep consciousness when he saw something long and red under the table. He knew exactly what it was. He did what was the most appropriate action, someone his age would do, he screamed.

“SNAKE! SNAKE UNDER THE TABLE! TAEHYUNNIE SAVE ME I DON’T WANT TO DIE!!” Beomgyu cried as he pointed to the table. He ran into his boyfriend’s arms and hid his face in his neck not wanting to see the snake, even though it was doing nothing but laying there. He shook like a leaf in the wind. He knew there was nothing to worry about, but the fear overtook his ability to be rational.

Taehyun unwrapped himself from Beomgyu’s clutch and carefully walked over to Aengdu as to not startled or aggravate him, something he struggled with the first few times he handled the snake. He put down his hand and waited for Aengdu to slither into his palm. When he was secured in his hand, he brought him back to his tank and made sure to close the lid properly.

When he returned back to the room, he immediately got his arms full of Beomgyu. He was still shaking, but not as much earlier. 

“Hyunnie, I was so scared. I thought I was going to pass out or something.” He cried as he buried his face in his shoulder. Taehyun gently combed his fingers through Beomgyu’s hair, trying to comfort him as much as possible.

“It’s okay, Kkyu. You’re okay, he’s back in the terrarium and he’s not getting back out. Shhhh, it’s okay,” he whispered in his ear. He knew using Beomgyu’s nickname calmed him down in high-stress situations. He gently rocked him back and forth and patted his head a few times. “See? You’re okay, Kkyu.”

“Oh how sweet. Now if you’re done with that, I’m going to put Soobin to bed.” Yeonjun said as he carried a sleeping Soobin in his arms, “I suggest you all get some sleep, it’s late.” He then left for his room. Huening Kai sluggishly made his way to his and Taehyun’s room, bidding the two good night before he left.

“Hey, Hyunnie?” Beomgyu’s voice was muffled by the fabric of Taehyun’s shirt. Taehyun hummed his answer. “Can you sleep in my room tonight? I would sleep in yours, but I don’t think I could sleep with Aengdu in the room.” Beomgyu knows he’s not going to be able to be in the same room as that snake, not for a while. He wouldn’t be surprised if he got constant nightmares about Aengdu escaping his terrarium and eating his friends and boyfriend after what happened tonight.

“Of course, baby. You look exhausted, let’s go to bed.”

He interlocked his fingers with Beomgyu’s and gently tugged him towards the elder’s room. Taehyun quickly got under the covers and pulled Beomgyu onto him. The older boy let out a startled squeak then gave out a giggle, his cheeks turning a little pink. He quickly buried his head in Taehyun's chest when the younger boy tried to put kisses all over his face. Taehyun eventually stopped his attack and gave his boyfriend a soft kiss on the forehead while wrapping his arms around the older boy’s waist. 

“Hey, Kkyu?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

“Yah, you’re so cheesy!” His face flushed a bright red. “But I love you too.”

“Good night, hyung.”

“Night, Hyunnie.”

-

After the incident with Aengdu, Taehyun has been…thinking. 

As much as he wanted to keep Beomgyu safe and comfortable around Aengdu, it was funny to see him get jumpy. He could not deny his happiness when his boyfriend would run into his arms if the snake were around him. Call him twisted but, he liked it when Beomgyu would run to him like he was his knight in shining armor because he got so scared.

So, there might be a possibility that Taehyun would “accidentally” release Aengdu in the dorm every so often to get Beomgyu in his arms. It’s a bit twisted and mean but he did it with a good heart, and that’s all that matters. Surprisingly, Beomgyu didn’t catch on to this and neither did his members. Well… until the most recent incident.

It had been a couple of weeks since the last problem and everyone started forgetting about it.

Yeonjun was in the kitchen with Soobin trying to make cookies without burning them, Kai was on the counter playing a game on his phone, and the Taegyu couple were talking to the Yeonbin couple from behind the counter. It was an oddly calm atmosphere in the kitchen, no screaming, no yelling, no arguments about how wrong the cookies are being made; it was very peaceful. That was until Beomgyu caught something in the corner of his eyes. Red and long. He let out a loud scream and leaped towards Taehyun.

“Hyunnie, save me! He got out again!” He started crying. Why did this always happen? Taehyun said he would double-check to make sure the terrarium was closed.

“I got you, Gyu,” he said as he scooped his boyfriend off the ground and into his strong arms. This still felt nice. It was nice to him, but his members were getting peeved at this.

“Kang Taehyun! What did we tell you about closing your-“ but then Yeonjun stopped scolding him. Besides Beomgyu, who had his face buried into Taehyun’s shoulder, all of them could see the smug look on his face. It finally dawned on them.

“Oh my God”

“He’s doing this on purpose, I knew it!”

Kai just started letting out a roaring laugh. “Seriously Taehyunnie hyung? HAHAHAHA”

“Wait what?” Beomgyu lifted his head from Taehyun’s shoulder, tears still streaming down his cheeks.

Taehyun nervously chuckled, “So I might have been letting Aengdu out of his tank to scare you. Now, before you get mad, I was doing it because you look adorable like this. Okay, that does sound bad.”

“Kang Taehyun! You’ve been letting him out to scare me? My boyfriend is evil! NO SMOOCHIES FOR A WEEK!”

“What?!”

“Wow Beomgyu, isn’t that going easy on him?”

“He can’t last a day without kisses; it’ll be hell for him. Now put me down. Actually wait. SOMEONE GET THE SNAKE!!”

After that fiasco, Taehyun never used Aengdu to scare Beomgyu. His boyfriend forced him to apologize to him and Aengdu. The whole week without kisses was absolute torture for Taehyun, but the lesson was learned.


End file.
